


Misunderstanding Movie Night

by troubledangelinthetimevortex



Series: Literal Star Crossed Lovers [1]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 05:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13896948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledangelinthetimevortex/pseuds/troubledangelinthetimevortex
Summary: Tip gets jealous when Archer brings T'Pol as a date to Movie Night in Horizon (2x20).





	1. Chapter 1

Trip's been running around the mess to make sure there's enough popcorn and seats for everyone when he spots her distinct monochromatic uniform.

“Well looky here, you did make it.” The unmistakable Southern accent of Commander Tucker rang in T’Pol’s ears. 

“Indeed Commander.”

“I half expected you to not make it.”

“The captain asked me to accompany him.”

“It wasn’t an order?” Trip asks with feigned astonishment. 

“No, specifically he called it a date.”

“A date!” Trip fails to whisper.

“I believed he platonically intended it.”

A beat passes before Captain Archer arrives, bowl of fresh popcorn in hand. 

“Ready?”

“Yes Captain.”

“We’re not on duty T’Pol, call me Jon.”

"Commander," "Trip," and the two walk off together. 

_Call me Jon._ he mocks, _I've known him ten years and I don't even call him Jon._

 

Trip shifts and fidgets throughout the entire film. He feels proud of T’Pol telling the doctor to shut up but it’s immediately replaced by jealousy as she reaches for the popcorn.  
 _She’s just eating him up. I’ve been asking for weeks and he asks once and she says yes. I’ve noticed them grow closer in recent months. They keep picking each other as company on away missions. She barely comes by engineering anymore._


	2. Chapter 2

**A Few Days Later**

T’Pol and Trip are left in the Captain’s mess after Archer is called to his ready room, a message from Admiral Forest. 

“Commander I have noticed you become agitated when the Captain and I are together.”

“I’m not agitated ‘cause of that.”

“So you are agitated?” Her eyebrow raises. 

The engineer crosses his arms in a huff, “You and the Captain seem extra chummy since your date.”

“Fraternization is not allowed aboard Vulcan vessels, nor Starfleet vessels.”

“What’s that suppose to mean? You’ve just been spending more time with the Captain.”

“Because I do not harbor any romantic feelings towards him.”

“I thought you Vulcans didn’t have any emotions?”

“Just because Vulcans suppress their emotions it does not mean they entirely lack them. I’ve found it more difficult in recent months to control some of my feelings.”

“Because anyone in particular?” He watched as the tips of her pointed ears turn green. 

“I am simply doing what is logical.”

“You’re gonna need to spell it out for me. How’s avoiding me logical?”

“Mediation is easier on days when we’ve had minimal contact.”

“You sure know how to flatter a guy T’Pol,” He tries to sound offended but it’s really hard with that southern drawl. “Ya known I got real jealous when you said the Captain asked you on a date ‘cause I’d been asking you for weeks to no avail.”

“You never asked me on a date.” She says matter-of-factly. 

Trip grins, “Maybe not in those exact words but asking a girl to the movies is like dating 101 for us humans.”

“I apologize for the confusion.”

“You apologize?” He huffs. “That’s all?”

“We’ve resolved where your anxiety has been coming from.”

“It’s been identified but I sure as hell don’t think this is resolved. I’m making it harder for you to repress your emotions and I’ve been trying to ask you out for weeks. Isn’t the next logical step going on a date?”

“As I’ve already mentioned fraternization-“

“Isn’t allowed between members of Starfleet assigned to the same ship. There ain’t anything about a Vulcan Officer and a Star Fleet Officer operating on the same vessel.”

“The intent was to prohibit anyone aboard from fraternizing.”

“The intent! I would’ve guessed you’d be more about the letter of the law than the spirit.” Trip laughs.

“This is going nowhere.”

“Agreed. I say we get the Captain’s opinion.”

 

Trip goes looking in the Star Fleet HR handbook about dating, there’s nothing about people from different agencies aboard the same vessel not dating.   
They present their arguments to Archer upon his turn to his private mess. Halfway through their debate he puts his hand over his mouth, to hide his face from exposing how ridiculous he finds the situation. 

“Trip’s right. There’s nothing preventing you from pursuing a relationship except your own consent T’Pol. I may have to reassign some duties in case there’s a conflict of interest but otherwise I have no objections. I'll let you guys talk." He stands up, patting Trip on the shoulder on his way out.

**Author's Note:**

> When Leonard Nimoy died my roommate and I started watching Star Trek for the first time. It took me 3 years (and 1 day because I misread the date) but I finished all the series. And it took until Enterprise for me to find the ship I set above all ships in the Trek-verse. Yes Spirk is amazing but something about the first Vulcan and human exploring the stars and falling in love together has brought me to write 3,000 words and counting.


End file.
